narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūki Sanada
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =December 18th | age =26 | gender =Male | height =6'3" | weight =??? lbs | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | livingcountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Black Sun | previous affiliation = | occupation = of Kumogakure | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =(Mother) (Father) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =A-Rank | classification =Tokubetsu Jōnin, Future Raikage Candidate | reg =KON-X23 | academy =8 | chunin =10 | jonin =12 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast =??? | hiden =Rokugeigeki | unique = | nature = Yin Release (Affinity) Lightning Release | jutsu =True Shadow Clone True Shadow Clone: Encompass True Shadow Clone: Violence Yin Release: Mugenwa Yin Release: Vanish Yin Release: Holy Bell Hidden Illusion: Crucification Lightning Release: Pine Tree TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} , more commonly known as the by the other Hidden Villages, Shūki is one of the few individuals with an innate affinity towards the art of Genjutsu. Born to a family which had never spawned a ninja, Shūki's birth and affinity towards the Yin Release was a phenomenal feat, something seldom few expected. The boy's natural prowess with illusions only increased as he aged, and at the age of 14, a relatively young age, he was made a of Kumogakure, not only showing the trust the village had for him, but the boy's high skill level. History Appearance Personality Abilities Yin Release , occasionally regarded as Shadow Style, is the Nature Transformation allowing for to manipulate the spiritual energies, as well as the energy of imagination to essentially create form from nothingness. Using this underappreciated Nature Transformation, Shūki's skill is great. Using Yin Release, he is able to create some unnamed and undocumented illusions which look similar to that of other Elemental Techniques. Yet, one would think that it would be easy to distinguish illusion from reality. However, Yin Release within the command of seems to blend these two elements together. Making it nigh impossible to distinguish these two elements from one another. The heat of fire techniques, the chill of water, the tingle from being in the presence of lightning, the grime from the earth, the breeze of the wind. All of these factors are meant to allow one to distinguish illusion from reality. Yet, Shūki has shown the ability to recreate these reality-distinguishing factors within his illusions. The Yin Release which Shūki commands... TBA Quotes Trivia *Shūki Sanada is openly . *Shūki hates a certain individual; Kanata Yuri. *If Shūki had a Databook page, it would say: :*Shūki's hobbies includ creating new illusions and playing pranks. :*Shūki wishes to fight varying members of the Yuri Clan, out of sheer respect. Shūki also wishes to fight Kagiri. :*Shūki's favourite type of food is Seafood, especially . His least favourite food is , unless it's Seafood Ramen. :*Shūki has completed 420 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 43 C-rank, 93 B-rank, 187 A-rank, 69 S-rank. :*Shūki's favourite saying is . Category:Kon's Universe